Kindred Spirits
by crazysockmonkeys
Summary: What might happen if Monica from X-Files and Daphne from Frasier met?


**Author's note: Hi! This is just a little something I did for fun. I hope you enjoy it! -crazysockmonkeys**

* * *

Café Nervosa was so far a wonderful place in my eyes. When I walked, a sense of soulful relaxation filled me and I saw tables filled with smiling people. The vibrations of the room coursed through my body and I smiled.

I ordered my coffee and looked for a place to sit down, but it seemed that every table had someone sitting at it. Suddenly I spotted a woman, sitting alone, staring into her mug. She ran her fingers slowly around the rim, around and around, and I could tell that she was lost in the crowd of her thoughts.

I walked over to her, clearing my throat. Her neck bolted upright, and she smiled at me. "Excuse me," I began, "may I sit here?" She nodded. "Of course." I was almost startled by her British accent. She had short, brown hair and I could tell she was tall like I was, and her deep brown eyes centered her face. As I sat down, I held out my hand and said, "Hi, I'm Monica." She took it and said, "And I'm Daphne." As we sat, I took a second to look around further, taking it all in. After a while I said, "This is a wonderful place." Daphne asks, "Is this your first time here?"

"Yes. I'm just visiting here visiting my sister."

"I've been coming here for over eight years. A little bit here and there or when I'm out and I need a little something to drink. Most of the time _someone_ I know is in here, but not today, I suppose."

"I think I could come here every day. I can feel the safety and tranquility that people get about familiar places like this." I stopped, realizing that I hadn't explained about the vibrations yet. She gave me a look of curiosity, not something I got often. "I sort of get these feelings off the vibrations in rooms or even in people." She smiled.

"Well, I'm a bit psychic," she told me.

I grinned, knowing I had found a kindred spirit. "It doesn't always work right," Daphne said, "but every once in a while I'm correct." I took another sip of my coffee, and then said, "Psychics are amazing people, Daphne. That is, if they don't try to rip people off." She laughed softly. "So, what do you do?" I asked her. "I'm a physical therapist. I work for my boyfriend's brother and live at his condo. I tend to his Dad." I almost winced. "And that isn't awkward for you at all?" She shook her head. "No, I actually met Niles through them." She paused for a moment. "Monica, would you like to hear a quick love story?" I smiled. "I've got all day."

She proceeded to tell me about how her boyfriend, Niles, had fallen in love with her when he first met her eight years ago, but she didn't know about it until last year. "And I was engaged to someone else when I found out," she said, "but I fell in love with him anyway."

"That's a beautiful story. You are extremely lucky."

She smiled and nodded. "So, what do _you_ do, Monica?"

"I'm an FBI agent," I told her.

"Goodness, I wouldn't have guessed that."

"Yeah. I'll admit I'm not very FBI-ish. I specialize in satanic ritual abuse, but now I work on the X Files."

"The X Files?"

"Crimes having to do with the paranormal or the unexplained."

"Do you like it?"

"Well, it's interesting, but quite dangerous. And I do enjoy the people I work with."

"Tell me about them."

"There's John, and he's like my best friend. I met him years ago when I was investigating the murder of his son. Now we get to work together again." I wondered if she could tell by the look on my face that the feelings we had for each other were a little more than feelings of friendship. I went on. "And then there's Agent Scully, and she's a been little aloof ever since her FBI partner went into hiding, but I think we're becoming good friends."

"The people I work with are just like my family. Sometimes I want to kill the two of them, especially the old man when he won't do his exercises, but I do love them both."

"As an agent, it's best not to get very close to your co-workers, because the Bureau can move you around so easily. I've always found it hard not to, though."

"That would be difficult."

We went right on talking for I don't know how long, learning more about each other's lives and pasts. It felt so refreshing, because I really didn't have any good girl friends to talk to. Agent Scully wasn't much for chatting, and even if she had been she had her baby to take care of.

All of a sudden, a man walked into the café. He had beautiful blue eyes and blonde hair, and he was wearing a fancy suit and tie. He looked around the room, and when his eyes found Daphne, I felt something unbelievably strong.

I was getting the feeling of deep and powerful love off of him, and it was like nothing I had ever felt. He walked over to Daphne and put his hands on her shoulders, kissing her on the top of the head.

"Hello, Niles," she told him, smiling.

"Hello, Daphne," he responded.

When he saw me, I held my hand out and shook his hand saying, "I'm Monica Reyes."

"Niles Crane."

"Monica and I have been sitting here talking for awhile," said Daphne. He nodded. "I hate pull you away, but I've made dinner reservations for us, my love," he told Daphne. She stood up, and so did I. Daphne went over and hugged me, saying, "Goodbye, Monica. It was lovely meeting you." I smiled. "You too, Daphne."

As they started to walk away, I thought of something. "Daphne," I said to her, and she turned around. "Do you think I could call you sometime?" I asked. She smiled warmly, grabbed a napkin from out table and a pen from Niles and wrote down her number. I did the same.

We said goodbye once more and she and Niles left, leaving me alone in Café Nervosa to re-organize my thoughts.


End file.
